The storage of liquid such as exotic fuels to be utilized in aircraft and the like which assume various attitudes and which are subjected to accelerating and decelerating forces when in flight is of primary concern. For example, it is required that liquid Hydrazine be stored for long periods of time and used in emergency situations, and it is imperative that the fuel be free of gas pockets and/or entrained bubbles, this requirement being complicated by gravitational reversals and the like at critical moments and by the fact that gas pockets and excess entrainment of gas cannot be tolerated in certain equipment utilizing the liquid fuel. To a degree, a questionable solution to the problem has been the isolation of such liquids within collapsible membranes which are initially purged of gas and which theoretically will supply pure liquid. However in actuality, the stored supply of such liquid will liberate gases in time due to deterioration, etc. and all to the end that the intolerable gases are eventually present and not always detectible in advance of emergency situations when the availability of such liquids is critical.